


Passionné

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Demisexual Sherlock, Demisexuality, Desire, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Moaning, Possession, Possessive John, Possessive Sherlock, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un John plein d'envie, un Sherlock adroit et des soupirs satisfait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionné

John haletait, les doigts du brun dans sa chair le faisaient soupirer de désir. Le médecin se demandait toujours comment Sherlock pouvait être aussi habile, sachant parfaitement quoi faire pour l'excité... C'était Sherlock, possibilité farfelue infinie !  
  
Terriblement bon juste ainsi, John grommela quand Sherlock retira ses doigts. John passa à un gémissant douloureux au bien-être quand il sentit son sexe en lui. Sherlock ne bougea plus, embrassant son cou.  
  
« Besoin de ma permission ? » Ria John. « Accordé.  
\- Parfait, capitaine Watson. » Se moqua Sherlock.  
  
La voix rauque du brun le fit frissonner. John lui rendu dans un baisé désireux.


End file.
